


Bright Heart with a bright feelings (White Diamond x Male Human Reader)

by stapis_is_love, steven_universe_cn, SUFandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human! Male!!, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapis_is_love/pseuds/stapis_is_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_universe_cn/pseuds/steven_universe_cn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: White Diamond sends Gem Drone to earth to spy on crystal gem's base but unfortunately, she saw some handsome human. and she kinapped you and sends to white's ship. Well they have some same feelings about their hearts (oh eh wait white diamond doesent have a heart but i prefer to the feelings oh well i tried to make this description) smut coming soon though..





	1. Hello Human...

**Author's Note:**

> No updates for now

What the! hey you creep! Let me out of this thing! (Y/N) said

Well i wont do it. My diamond said so. The Black n Gray Figure told me.

Well. Here we are.

What the.. wow. (Y/N) said. 

Oh... Hello Human. What is Your Name? The Glowing Person Said..

I-Im... (Y/N).... You Said

Oh.. (Y/N), My Name is White Diamond. Pleasure to meet you. Said White Diamond

Oh... hi.. You Said

Ah.. You Can Just Call Me White. Said White Diamond with a small grin.

Oh.. why did you send me here white?? You Asked.

Oh.. um.. Pearl Go outside first.. we will have to talk. Said White Diamond

Yes. My Diamond. Said White Pearl

Well i saw interest on you (Y/N). Every move. I feel something warm at first on my cheeks.. White Diamond Said

Oh.. so you have some feelings for me?? you said

I think so.. yes. Said white

Wow. So thats why you took me in this planet.. You Said.

How about you will stay here (Y/N) Please?? White Pleaded..

Umm. Okay.. You Said

And as pearl sends you into your new room.. 

*timeskip cuz i can!!*

white. One of your Gems told me i should talk with you.... you said

============  
Cut!  
well we'll stop here for a moment okay. :D


	2. We met again, My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met Again, my Dear.  
> well. now ___ was called to white to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end hahaha plus ___ means your name..

Okay. ___ said

*at white's torso ship*

Oh.. Hello.. ummm... ___said

Oh. Please. Just call me white. White Said. Leaving a small smile

Oh. umm. White?? why did you kidnapped me?? ___ said

Pearl. White Said

Yes. my Diamond?? said white pearl.

Can you just leave us for a moment?? White Said

Yes. My Diamond. Said White Pearl..

*at white pearl's thoughts*  
Hmm. Maybe that human will show something so white can be calm. or something.

*at torso- shaped ship*

*as white pearl leaves*..

Well. i was fascinated for you ___. In Every Ways. Said White.

Well. we should dance together.. Said white.

But. You're too large.. ___ said

well. i can shrink to your own height. said white

*as white's size turned into same height as you. *

*you were shocked and amazed by her beauty*

You're... You're so beautiful.. ___said.

Now. Shall we go for dance?? White Said

Uh.. Sure.. ___said

*as you dance with her, you were amazed and loved. and white's gem and your (your gem birth) began to glow until*

what??.. ??? said (your name x white diamond)

We're fused?? said white on the other side of your mind

well. that's unexpected.. ___ part said

*as both of you unfused stably*

wow. ___ said

___, please dont tell this to the other gems. we diamonds have a reputation... said white.

okay. ___ said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. this chapter is getting.. wow!!


	3. Homeworld Sceneries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now they are enjoying the scenery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end

Chapter 3- Homeworld Sceneries

At the next day... i think ???

White Pearl: Human.

*As i turned around and saw white pearl*

___: Yes??

White Pearl: My Diamond wants to See You

___: okay

*20 minutes later*

White Diamond: Hello ___, come and let me show you about the beauty of homeworld.

___: Okay..

*As white floats to the flatform she bring u to the flatform and its elevating*

___: Woah.. uhh.

*And you saw homeworld building, artifacts and more. It was futuristic, but in earth still not like that but this is cool!*

White: its wonderful isn't it.

___: It.. is.. 

White: I know earth isn't like this but you can live here if you want or go back to your home planet.

__: Well. I cant stay longer here cuz my family is worried about me.

White: when will you leave?

__: Maybe 2 earth days??

White: okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story is way long ago but sorry not to update.


	4. Go Back to Your Room For Your Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this time __ is going to sleep but with white??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to make a mini chapter

Well i think you need to do your cycling..Said White

Uhh. Oh. Yeah. Said ____

As i head on to the bed. it was so comfy. But before i was heading to dreamworld, something just came in the bed.

What? White?? What are you doing here? _asked

Oh. Sorry. I was going to try some human cycles though. White said

Oh.. ummm.okay _ said

See. Um sleeping. Is where we recharge our energy. __ Said

*White shrunk down and a size of a human*

So.. we need a bed. __ said

*and suddenly a bed came out of nowhere*

and just lay down.. like this ___said

okay. Said white

And im sleeping. Im slee.. white cut- off

No. Not that. Just dont talk, keep tge eyes closed and... dont think anything or everything. Said ___

Okay. White sleeps

*Yawns* okay. Lets go. Said ___


	5. Masturbation Smut!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut here! __ shows how to.. sex for white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit is here

Chapter 5

Hmm. How do your species generate gems?? being born?? __ asked

no. we use the gem injector but had a worse effect. white said

what worse effect? __ said

it can destroy or kill organic life. but how do you generate another human __?? said white

umm. by masturbation or.. sex... __ said softly

oh.. well how do you do it? said white

well you need to do it with male humans to do it.

Really? white said

yep. said___

*white shrunk down to human sized*

show me. said white softly

*you blushed and *

first. lets.. um. kiss ___ said

*as they kissed, white moans softly and*

The next part.. umm. white? take off your.. um.. dress... said ____

*as you undress, there was a bright light and after that. she was naked*

* timeskip a bit*

*____ was on the top and white was on the bottom*

* ___ put you fully- erected dick to hers and start thrusting*

Ahh said white diamond multiple times

*timeskip*

White im going to ahh.. ____ saids.. and came to her...

That feeling is.. extraordinary. White saids and tiredly....

Yeah. ___ said.

end ch. 5

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter soon!!!


End file.
